Our Second Chance
by Superdani4Ever
Summary: Jefferson lost is wife long ago. Or, did He? Hatter/Alice, Jefferson/OC
1. Chapter 1

**After I saw the episode "Hat Trick" I feel in love with Jefferson! I mean, who wouldn't? It's Sebastian "Chase" Stan we're talking about!**

**So, my humble story is a tribute to this character and Lewis Carroll. **

**Which is why my character is named Charlotte Liddell, as a tribute to both Charles Lutwidge Dodgson and Alice Pleasance Liddell, the little girl who inspired him.**

**Of course this story wouldn't be possible without my super beta Real Emma Gray. Thank you for being awesome!**

* * *

><p>Hello Again<p>

_Ok Charlotte, take a deep breath and calm down. You can do this._

Remaining calm on the outside was the only thing that seemed to be working for me now as I finally left the house to ask the neighbors for help.

Well, not exactly ask for their help, more their money. Oh no, am I a beggar? Because it sounds like it.

_Great, and now I'm talking to myself again. People will think I'm mad if I continue doing this._

First I went to the Mayor's house, which was a big mistake since she so kindly threatened me by saying that she'd sell my family's tea store if I bothered her any longer. And that was the first time I went there!

In my opinion, she's a heartless woman. But who am I to say anything? I don't know her and I barely leave my house, so she could just be having a bad day.

Which is why I held my head up high and went to another part of town which wasn't marked on the map that my parents kindly made me take when we decided to ask for donations.

What made me brave enough to stop on that house, it's beyond me. All I can say it's that it's was HUGE! It looked more like a hotel, but the only place familiar to me was Granny's Bed and Breakfast that I passed by once.

_ Maybe it belongs to a big family. I might have a chance to get a big donation here._

I fixed my blue shirt along with my bow and started to climb the stairs. I knocked and waited. Maybe they were all out, or maybe they were in the back and it might take time to answer.

_Or maybe, they just don't want nosy strangers asking for their money._ _Ok, be calm and polite Charlie. That's what your mother always told you. If they don't want to help, then smile and say goodbye, there's no reason for drama._

I was practicing my speech when I felt something fury on my feet. Oh, no.

"Chester! What are you doing here? I told you to wait in the car." But he only stopped and started at me. "I'm serious Chess, some people don't like cats, and you're going to help me, remember?" I was so engrossed with this useless fight, that I didn't even acknowledge the door opening as someone stood on in the doorway.

It was a man. Maybe around my age, a bit taller than me and…strongly handsome I'm not going to lie. He stood rigid, like he was frightened with something and there was something in his eyes.…

_Do I know this man?_

"Do I know you?" It was the only thing that came into mind. Maybe I know him from the town, but I wasn't sure if that was the case. No, somewhere else. I was frozen too, just like he was. And then….

"Alice."

* * *

><p><strong>I love reviews so, press the button.<strong>


	2. Introductions

**I'm so happy with my reviews! So, this chapter is dedicated to XxrudexbutxnicexX, Anscombe, DarkFireAngel00 and Egyptian Lotus .I wrote this for YOU!**

**And of course, my super awesome beta Real Emma Gray .I LOVE YOU!**

* * *

><p>Introductions<p>

"_Alice._"

Of course he'd mistaken me with someone! How are the odds that a man like him would know someone as plain as me? For starters, look at his clothes. All designers names and shining with his grey vests, and me with my simple jeans and blue shirt. No one of his caliber would give a second glance to someone like me on the streets.

"No, I'm sorry sir, my name's Charlotte, Charlotte Liddel. I work at the tea store in the town." Either he didn't listen me, or this Alice looked more like me than I thought, because the look he was giving me was of sanity. Believe me, I know the look.

"Again, I'm truly sorry for taking your time. I'm not some crazy serial killer or anything." Why did I say that? I always say the most inappropriate things! That's why my sister tells me I'm the crazy one.

He has such deep green eyes. It was almost he was studying every inch of me and… I _knew_ this man before. But where?

He wasn't moving, or talking .Oh no, maybe I really did interrupt him.

"Ok, thank you for your time .I'll just leave.…" Something seemed to snap in him, because before I turned around, he was talking for the time first.

"No, please. I apologize for my actions. You just caught me unprepared, that's all." He smiled at me, and suddenly I was the one who couldn't speak. "I'm Jefferson." It took me a minute to realize that I was supposed to shake his hand.

"Oh yes, hi. I'm Charlotte." He smiled again and if I could I'd slap myself for being so dumb. I mean, I'm like this most of the time, but not in front of complete strangers.

"I apologize for my behavior, it's just that you reminded me of a very good friend of mine." And just like that, his smile was gone. He looked so sad and torn that I felt like I was intruding in a memory.

"But enough of that! How may I help you Mrs. Liddel?" His eyes were shinning, but when I was about to speak, my dear cat started to rub his very expensive pants. How embarrassing.

"Chester, don't!" Could this go any more wrong?

"Why, hello there." He calmly picked the cat up in his arms. And Chester never lets anyone do that. Not even me.

"He likes you." I stood there, not believing in my eyes. There's a reason why my cat doesn't have other friends, not even human ones. He's nasty to everyone!

And apparently, he's bipolar too, because he started to snarl at me.

"Chester! I'm really sorry Mr. Jefferson, I'll just take him away and… HEY!" He scratched me! What the hell? If Jefferson wasn't holding him out of my reach, he'd have gone to my face as well.

"Oh man, that looks bad." Thankfully, Chester's new best friend dropped him and came to my aid. The marks of his claws were visible on my left arm and starting to bleed.

"Come inside. Let me take a look at this." I felt his hand on my back guiding me inside as I threw daggers to the vile monster that attacked me. Just wait until he comes begging for milk.

I wasn't prepared for the majestic sight that appeared when I entered the house. It was big enough from the outside view, but on the inside it was just massive! This could easily be turned into a hotel! I wonder how many people live here.

And it wasn't just the size, there were so many artifacts that I never see in a house before. Ancients masks, tons of colorful fabrics among other things. But what really caught my attention were the tea pots. Just lovely.

"Curiouser and curiouser." I felt Jefferson stiffen as he was still leading me through his home as he carefully told me to sit on the couch while he went to grab the first aid kit.

As I looked closer at my surroundings, I noticed something that should be very evident in every place. The lack of pictures.

There were no photos in this house. Not even a tiny one. How curious is that? I may take lousy photos on my camera, my sister is usually the photogenic one, but we still have them spread in our home. Why didn't he have some?

"There you go. This'll be very quick, I promise." He kneeled in front of me, between my legs, and I instantly blushed. "Do you feel any pain?" Wow, he really has the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen.

"Charlotte?"

"Oh yes. I mean, no. I don't feel any pain." Just a sting that I could easily be distracted from by the monument in front of me. What is with me? I'm not shallow! I don't judge a person by the looks. Lord knows this never worked well before.

_But he's not some stranger, is he?_

"I can't seem to stop to apologize to you. But I really am sorry for all of this. If I knew my cat would be turn into the Hulk, I'd never come to cause you trouble Mr. Jefferson." He laughed again and I look at my arm, the patch was done. Good, at least he was making fun of me instead of being mad.

"Jefferson." He held my other hand to help me stand.

"What?" I giggled for some unknown reason. Apparently being stretched by my pet made me feel giddy.

"You called me Mr. Jefferson, it's just Jefferson. We're practically the same age, don't make me feel old." His fake attempt to mock was hilarious and I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Yes, you're right. Wait, how do you know we're the same age?" I didn't know, so how could he?

"Well, you seem to be about my age. Not that I'm calling you old or anythi…." My laughter stopped his rambling. I guess we were on the same boat.

"I suppose you're right,_ Jefferson._" I felt weird by saying his name. It was a good feeling.

"And stop apologizing .You weren't responsible for your cat's actions… or were you?" He winked and I felt giddy all over again. What was the matter with me?

"Tea?" There was wood door behind him that I didn't notice before. It seemed so out of place in contrast with the modern architecture of the place.

"I love tea." And it was true. One of the best things about working in a tea shop and love it, is that you don't really call it a job. "Thank you." I thanked him, like the good polite woman that my mother raised me to be.

What the door showed me was a surprise, such a cozy and warm room! Very different from the part of the house I've seen. There were so many colors at once and paintings! Well, it wasn't necessarily photos, but when I look closer to see, it was a small, but most beautiful cottage I've ever seen!

It looked like it was out of a fairy tale book.

"Do you like my drawings." I traced the tiny chimney on the portrait and smiled. For some reason this scene made me feel so safe.

"It's wonderful." I smiled and could see that his joy was bigger than mine. "Did you draw this?" I was amazed by this man! What else could he do?

"Yeah, I'm a bit of an amateur sketcher." It was cute the way his eyes turned when he was embarrassed.

"Picasso couldn't have done better." I turned back to the painting. Somehow I couldn't tear my eyes off it. It was all so simple and bright. Like a dream.

"Shall we?" He pointed to a small wood round table with the most adorable blue and purple fabric on it and I couldn't rip the smile off my face.

We sat and I noticed that this room didn't seem to be used that much. There were some dust in the corners and the curtains a bit as well. Other than that, everything seems like new.

Much to my surprise, I discovered that Jefferson lives here all by himself. He has no family and he works at home, which gives him spare time to do his beautiful paintings. I felt bad for him, he said he didn't go out very often.

"But why not? Storybrooke is such a good place. Trust me, I've lived here all my life." Again, the sad look on his features that I couldn't put my finger on it.

"And why did I never see you around town either?" He took a sip of his cup and it was my time to be uncomfortable.

"I don't… go out very much. I spend most of the time in the house or working in the shop." Chester appeared out of nowhere and stood there while I drink my tea. Chamomile, my favorite.

"I think it's time we change that, don't you think?" The cat meowed loud enough to get our attention, and Jefferson laughed as he poured some tea on a plate for him.

"There you are. I forgot that you liked Chamomile as well, Chess."

"How did you know that?" I wasn't shocked, just surprised that he seemed to know that.

"What? I… he looks like he likes tea." When he started to ramble, it was the cutest thing I've ever seen. And I think he poorly interpreted my reaction, because he turned again for Chester.

"This is the first time someone has given him that much attention besides me. Thank you." His full smile was enough to knock me on my ass. Good thing I was sitting.

"I really like him too." He put the cup down and poured another for us. Fennel this time. "So, Charlotte, what can I help you with?" That was the obvious question, but for a moment, I forgot why I was there in the first place. The shop, yeah right.

"Oh, yes, of course. Silly me." I was being me again. Oh no, my dad always said that not everyone might understand me. But, somehow, Jefferson seemed to get me. "Sorry."

"It's alright. You have a tea shop, right?"

Calmly, thanks to my tea, I explained to him that we were a small, but traditional tea shop that was offering an event in the town the next couple of weeks to raise money for our reform. And I was searching for the loving and willing people of our town to contribute with a donation.

Somehow, I felt ashamed to go ask him for money.

"But you don't have to do that, of course. You already took care of my arm and my cat, and…." But I stopped when he held my shoulders and gave me a smile.

"I'll love to help. Who can I make the check?" Was he serious? Just like that?

"Wait, what?"

"The check. To whom do I make it to? Are you alright Charlotte?" He already had the check and pen in hand.

"It's just that, you're the first person who didn't slam the door in my face, and now you're offering a donation. This is more than I could expect." He paused and we stood facing each other. I was very aware of how red I must be now.

"Now, why would I let the door slam on your face?" He touched my nose with his thumb. And I swear, it was such a familiar feeling, that I instantly missed it.

"You, um… the donations are made on the day of the party. Here's your invitation." By some miracle, I wasn't shaking or stuttering. "So you have to go to the party." I didn't mean to sound this desperate. But that was how it came out.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

And with that, we said our goodbyes, with the promise to bump into each other now.

Unfortunately, my job wasn't near to be over. Which meant that I had to be ready for more rejections.

But, to my surprise, that was not what happened in the next house I went to.

And that's how I met Paige.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please. It's the only way I'll update faster.<strong>


	3. A New Friend

**YES! I'm here! Sorry for my delay, but what can I say? Real life sucks! I'm very excited about this chapter; there's a new character from the FTL in it and whoever tell me who that person is gains a little spoiler .Can you guess?**

**Of course, big thanks to my beta Real Emma Gray and the wonderful people who reviewed: DarkFireAngel00, Yachiru456, darkxangelxreaderx, Egyptian Lotus, lordofthebreakdance, The Sky Pirate Girl, LouiseJames, SukiArtemisWeasley, XxrudexbutxnicexX, Lee Mayfair (he's so... so... so Hatter. Super sweet!), Anscombe and ChaoticLogic. THANK YOU! This chapter is for you guys!**

* * *

><p>A New Friend<p>

There is a moment in everyone's life where a scene is played in your mind. It's almost like you've seen it before somewhere, but can't imagine when.

Well, that's what happened to me as I stood on the Borderers porch.

"Hello." In front of me stood a little girl, no older than 9 I believe, with the most mesmerizing brown eyes I've ever seen and the shiniest blond hair. And you know the feeling I was talking about recognize someone, but you can't be sure? That's what I was referring to.

I wasn't meant to sound creepy or anything like that, but it was almost like I have lost any control of my mind and I started to drift.

"Miss, are you alright?" If I had any regards about my mental state before, I was pretty sure that I was loosing it now.

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry sweetie. My name is Charlotte, from the tea store on the main street. Are your parent's home?"

"Oh, do you work at the tea store? I love tea!" I could tell she was a smart young girl. She smiled at me and started to giggle. For no reason apparent. Her laugh was so contagious that I couldn't help but to smile back. "Hold on a second please." What a polite kid! Most of the children her age are nothing like that, I'm sure of it.

The little girl's, whom I discovered later was called Paige parents, Mr. and Mrs. Borderer, were very nice to me. They even invited me in. It must be my lucky day! I don't know why, but I had a very nice feeling about them. Still, I felt instantly guilty that I never left much of my routine to get to know the residents of my town. I can't seem to think of a reason why I shouldn't have, now. So curious.

As with all the previous citizens, I explained to them what my job was being there, apologizing for disturbing the calm on their home. Paige's parents were very kind and patient. And more importantly, they made donations, and when I told about the event we were planning, Paige's eyes were almost bursting with excitement.

"A tea party? Oh, I need to go! Can we go?" I don't know what it was, the soft and yet hopeful expressions in her eyes or her gestures, but I felt such a strong urge to hold her.

"I don't know if we can, Paige. Your mom and I need to work, and Mr. Gold.…" I could see that he was really trying not to disappoint his child.

"Mr. Gold will be there too. I'm sure he won't mind if you leave work early, sir." I wasn't the one who spoke to the man, my father did. He was the one responsible for the 'top gun' clients, as he so kindly put it. That's why I was sure that there was no problem at all.

"Then that's settled. We'll be there Charlotte." I was beyond happy with this information. Not only was I having a strange change of luck ever since I left Jefferson's home, but every time I turn my attention of to Paige's parents, the little blond girl was following me with her eyes and a prominent smile danced on her features.

"Thank you so much. I'm sure you all will have a great time. It's more of a family event, actually." As I was saying my goodbyes, Paige was intent on being the one who walked me to the door. In fact, ever since I told her that I love fennel tea as well, she was glued to my side.

"Alright, we're already outside, now it's cold and you should be getting inside. I don't want you to get a cold." I put her coat back on her shoulders and fixed her hat. Wait, what was I doing? I'm not her mother.

"It's ok, I wanted to take you outside." Her smile was just so familiar to me. But from where? "Will there be all kinds of tea?"

Such a curious girl! I wonder who she got that from, her parents don't seem like that. Then again, I don't know them.

"Like I promised, Paige. All kinds of tea. Hey, is there any tea you want in particular? Because I'm magic, I can get you any flavor you ask for." If possible, her eyes shone brighter.

"Can you? Oh, I love fennel tea with drops of honey and lemon, but my mom doesn't let me drink it. She says it's gross."

"I'll tell you what. Why don't you make some of that delicious recipe for your mom at the party and show her how good it is?" Her father was calling her from inside, and it was getting late, so I needed to get going. Still that feeling was punching me in the stomach, saying not to leave her.

"Ok, I trust you Charlotte. I'll see you soon." With that, she took off with that almost permanent smile on her lips.

As I walked towards the main street, I get a strange feeling of being watched. I turned around, and as I thought, no one was there. Strange.

_Fennel tea with drops of honey and lemon, that's my favorite tea too. What a coincidence._

* * *

><p>There was only one more house left. There was only a name on the almost broken mailbox, Tower. It wasn't on the map that my dad gave me, but with my recent luck, it wouldn't hurt to try.<p>

"Hello? Is anyone home?" I knocked, since there was no visible doorbell. To my surprise, a few moments later I heard a small voice from the second floor.

"Who is it? I already deposit my rent money for Mr. Gold." I quickly told the person that I didn't work for Mr. Gold. I understand her fear, I think that every person in Storybrooke thinks the same when they see Mr. Gold nearby.

"I'm sorry, but I can't come out." The person, whom I'm assuming is a she, seemed calmer now. Mr. Gold has that affect on people. "But you can come in, the door is open."

Considering that this town has a minimum, almost non existent murder or kidnap rate, it was fine for me to enter.

If the house had a blank aura from the outside, the inside was completely opposite! It was just so colorful! I felt that I entered a rainbow explosion. It had bright contrasts everywhere, from the floor to the roof. I was mesmerized.

"I never thought there was such a place in Storybrooke," I said to no one in particular, still transfixed by the beautiful colors that surrounded me.

"I don't think there's such a place like this. Not that I'd know something like that." I turn to see that the mysterious voice belonged to a young woman, not much taller than me, with pixie hair and jeans and a white shirt that was covered in paint.

"Let me guess, you painted all of this?" I smiled at her, and she blushed. I guess she wasn't used to compliment.

"You guess right. I'm Mandy Towers, welcome to my blank home." We laughed at her modesty.

I discovered that Mandy was a very gentle person. She had her own business, she sold her paintings online and had a special arrangement with the town's post office to get her screens. And as I discovered after, Mandy didn't leave her house, _never_.

"Never, never?" If I was feeling bad about me not going out much, I can't imagine her situation.

"No, I don't go out. I'm agoraphobic, which means that I have fear of being in open or public places." I think she took my silence as a bad thing, because she said. "Ok, you can leave the freaks house now."

"No, I'm so sorry. I'm not being mean or anything, but I was just wondering, do you friends come to visit you?" I knew I touched a soft spot when I saw her face change from angry to sad.

"I don't have any friends, Charlie. I guess people find me too eccentric to keep company." I felt awful. First I was complaining about how simple my life was, when clearly there are people in different situations as me that don't have anyone to count on. I have my family, but what about Mandy?

"Well, I think that eccentricity is overrated, don't you? Besides I'd love to have a friend who's a painter. How cool is that?" Our laughter filled the air and we spent a nice time having a pleasant conversation about her portraits.

And just like that, we became friends.

* * *

><p><span>Fairy Tale Land<span>

It was a sunny day, not a single cloud in the sky. It was all so peaceful, no signs of trouble. At least that's what the young Jefferson thought as he took his usual walk in the forest. What he didn't expect, was to hear a muffled sound coming form the ground.

"Hello! Is there anyone out there, please?" The cries continued to grow as he got close. "Please! I'm stuck!" When he got to the place, there was a hole in the ground, hidden behind a log. Jefferson had to kneel to see who the voice belong to.

"Hello?" It surprised him to see a little girl, about his age, sobbing with her blue dress all torn up, nails filled with dirt, no doubt from trying to climb up.

"Oh please, help me. I feel into this hole, chasing my rabbit. Please, call someone to help me get out of here." Help? But he was already there! Didn't she think he could do it?

"I can get you out myself." She seemed skeptical at first, but when he removed his cape and started to make a ladder with pieces of the trees, she gained confidence in the stranger.

It took a little while, but she managed to get out. Most of her dress was ruined, so Jefferson, being the gentleman that his parents taught him to be, put his cape around her.

"Thank you." Her eyes shine a beautiful brown color and Jefferson, the brave boy that he always has been, for the first time, was speechless.

She was about the same height as him, with brown hair and the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. It was almost as if some invisible force was holding him back from falling on the ground.

"My name is Alice. What's yours?" The girl, Alice, was talking and her voice seemed so melodious that he didn't know how he didn't notice it before.

"Jefferson." He held out his hand and she took it. Her hands were still dirty, but now his were too.

"I don't know what I was thinking, chasing a rabbit like that. My mother told me not do to it, but I never listen to her." They started to go back to the main road that lead to the village, at a slower pace than usual. "How come I never saw you in the village before?"

"My parents won't let me. I stay at the palace most of the times." He instantly regretted saying it. There was a reason why Jefferson took his strides hidden from his parents.

"Wait, what?" It didn't take long for the girl to figure it out. "What did you say was your name again?" If possible, her eyes grew bigger.

"Jefferson… Hatter." Instantly, she released his hand that were holding hers since she got out.

"Hatter? But… you're a noble. What are you doing away from the castle sire?" He hated when people treated him like that, especially someone of his age, someone he could actually be friends with.

"I come here to get away from things. Please, don't bow. There's no need for that." But it was too late, she was already lost in her own world.

"If my parents found out I met a noble dressed like this… I'm truly sorry, I wasn't thinking.…" He took Alice by her shoulders and lightly shook her.

"Alice, please. Calm down. I don't care about any of that. Could you please not treat me like I'm made of glass? I'm strong. I took a girl out of a hole this morning, you know?" Still unsure, the girl was a bit further from him, trying to cover herself with his cape.

"I'm just like you, just a kid. And I want a real friend, someone who isn't afraid to tell me when I'm being the obnoxious spoiled brat that I know I can be." She laughed and the air seemed less heavy now. "Would you like to be that person?" For a minute, he thought she was going to turn and run. But she didn't.

"I'd love to… _Hatter._" She playful hit his shoulders as they continued to walk.

"Urgh, don't call me that."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, that was cute. Don't tell me otherwise! Alright so the challenge is up: Who is Charlie's new friend? Review and I'll update soon ;)<strong>


	4. A New Day

**I apologize for my delay, but things are extremely hectic for me right now. If you want to know more about my trouble, send me a message, because I won't be taking on you right now.**

**Kudos for those who said that Mandy Towers is Rapunzel! I was inspired after I watched the movie "Tangled".**

**Thanks to my beta Real Emma Gray and Lee Mayfair, DarkFireAngel00, Arinlianette, Lone Dark Wolf, The Walls Of Jericho, britnic77, darkxangelxreaderx, Egyptian Lotus, nochance, .Muscade, orcafan1, Hanabella Louise and Lexy Summers. Your reviews are what keep me going. So, THANK YOU!**

**Also, this is a super fluffy chapter and I REEEEEALLY want to know your opinions, so review please.**

**For those who might be interested, I updated my X-men story, with the gorgeous Colossus.**

* * *

><p>A New Day<p>

I woke with a jolt. That was by far the craziest dream I ever had! So strange, with muffled noises and a confusion of colors, but all I can remember is that I never felt so scared in my life with what was happening there.

I reached my hand to turn the switch of my lamp on, but I was shaking so much and didn't realize when the yellow object fell on the floor. Lucky for me it didn't break.

_I can't sleep now. No, I won't go back to sleep. Might as well start to clean the shop._

Good thing I had my own room now, otherwise I'd had to explain why I was up so early to my sister. Never been happier when I found out she was getting married and ready to move. Not so lucky when I also discovered that the newlyweds would be moving from the street.

Either way, I was truly happy for Meg. She and Ben were a cute couple and I know they'd be great parents. Although my sister likes to think of her pregnancy as a disease and makes everyone do what she wants. I told her once that it was not possible that she could be in such pain, and what she told me?

'Don't be a brat, Charlie. You never had kids, so how would you know?'

She was right. What did _I_ know about _motherhood_?

* * *

><p>As I predicted, there was no trouble for me to get on the closed store .The street was also empty, why? Because it was early, VERY early. So I might as well use this time left, thanks to my insomnia, to my favor.<p>

The shop was already mostly clean, thanks to me of course, it didn't take long to finish the last touches. When I was done, I started to wonder about Storybrooke.

It's kind of a silly feeling, but I don't think I ever stopped to take a good look in my town. In fact the feeling that I have is that I never got out from my little world to explore it. Granny's dinner, The City Council… heck even Mr. Gold's pawn store. I can't recall the last time I had ever been into any of those places. And why?

Also, why was I so scared to get in touch with the townsfolk's? I heard nothing but good things about them… well, most. Its strange the look that Madam Mayor gave me when I went to talk to her. Wasn't I allowed to go out of my house? So strange.

Well, now, for whatever foreign reason, I'm determinate to go and explore as much as I can. Starting with Granny's Dinner. I wonder what they serve as breakfast. Besides, its not like we have many costumers around here anymore.

* * *

><p>I set my plan in motion as soon as the sun was up. My parents wouldn't be up for a few hours, so I let them get their beauty sleep and get ready wearing my favorite colours, black and blue, and got ready to go. To my surprise, my sleek pet was at the door, waiting.<p>

"And here you are, you sneaky cat. Where were you? I've been looking everywhere!" I knew that I should be mad, the mark was still visible on my arm, but at the same time, I was afraid that I might loose him.

"You didn't find another sucker to get your milk, did you?" I swear, this cat can smile! I know that's not physically possible, but Chester can. "Alright, let's get some breakfast."

I may be humble about some thing's, but not about my garden. I remember that my mom started it with me and my sister when we were little, but due to her health and the disinterest from my sister, I was in charge of taking care of it. And, through the years, it became fabulous! My favorites are the white roses. I like to pick a flower every morning to decorate the shop. Today I decided to wear one on my hair. Why not?

I never realized how beautiful my town is. It may be small, but it has trees, a park, and more importantly, friendly neighbors. When I got out, an elderly couple said hello to me. I don't even know them, how cute is that?

My spirits were so high that I started to walk, with Chester in tow, straight for the dinner to get our breakfast ,when he suddenly stopped, as if waiting for someone. Not now, I can't deal with a temper cat.

"Chester now, we have to get moving, or else people will start to think that I'm mad by talking to yo…."

"Oh, what a pretty cat! Is it yours Miss… Charlie, hi!" I interrupted my scowl to come face with Paige. She was already on her knees petting Chester, who was more than happy with her action.

"Yes, say hi to my friend Paige, Chester." When he meowed, she started to giggle. It was when she called someone, I saw she wasn't alone.

"I was just on my way to school. This is my friend Henry." I smiled to the adorable boy with dimples. They were both wearing uniforms, I could tell the time now.

"Henry, this is my friend Charlie." The cat growled louder this time. "And Chester, of course." She continue to pet him.

"Nice to meet you Henry." He seemed to be conflicted by looking at me and Chester at the same time.

"You too, Charlie. Isn't that a boys name?" I laughed. I forgot how adorable kids can be.

"My name is Charlotte. Only my friends call me Charlie. Like Paige." I pointed to her, and she laughed. "And now you." His smile became wider.

"What a pretty rose you have there," Paige was in awe. I guess she didn't have as many flowers to see at her home. Which is why, out of nowhere, I caught mine and put it her hair.

"Yes, and it'll look more pretty in you. Don't you think?" She blushed, and so did Henry. Wait a minute.…

"What do you think Henry?" If my suspicions were sure, he'd be blushing a lot more.

"Well, I… I think I like red roses more." Smart boy.

"We can always paint them in red." For some odd reason, when I said that, Henry's eyes were huge! Was it something in my hair?

"Y… yo… you're…." But he wasn't able to finish, for at that exact same time, madam Mayor arrived.

"And what do you think you're doing here by yourself, Henry?" Was this his mom? Oh no.

"I'm not alone. Paige and Charlie are here too, see?" Her eyes were in the same shape as her son when she saw us. Seriously, I'm not that ugly, so what's with that reaction?

"And what exactly are you doing alone with too infants Mrs. Liddel?" Her tone were pure evil .What was she implying?

"I just met the kids on my way to Granny's. Is there a problem Madam Mayor?" She looked at Paige, and then back to me. Her furious expression was frozen in her features.

"Not at all. Come along children, I'll walk you to school." When she put a unnecessary hand on Paige's shoulder, Chester growled. Good cat. "As for you Mrs. Liddel, I don't think it's wise to be talking to unattended kids walking to school. Especially when they have such overprotective parents."

It seemed useless to defend myself, but I wasn't going to anyways .Who did she think I was? I was just talking to them! But both Paige and Henry pleaded me with their eyes, so I remained silent.

"Well, so much for my happy mood."

* * *

><p>I thought that being on my own, in Granny's dinner, would cheer me up. But, it didn't.<p>

First that weird nightmare and now I get scowled at by talking to Henry and Paige. What's up with me today?

"Hi, can I get your order?" There were so many thought running through my head, that I didn't notice the waitress that was talking to me.

"Is it possible to dislike the mayor of our own town?" I wasn't meant to say that out loud, but she heard me and I wasn't fast enough to cover my mouth. "Oh my, forget I said it. Please." The teen started to laugh, but I felt better when she told me that I wasn't the only one who thought the same.

"Don't worry about it. We share the same belief as you. Bad encounter with the evil witch?" She seems like a nice girl. With less clothes than I'm used to, and with too much red, but a nice girl.

"You could say that." I ordered my food and when she was about to get it, she let out a squeal.

"How cute is that?" I can't believe it! There it was the most angelic cat, with its face crushed on the window, begging with its eyes for food. That cat can win an Oscar!

"That's Chester, my cat. Sorry about that, I'll just take him else.…" If I wasn't embarrassed so far, I was now.

"Don't you dare! I know we have a no pet rule here. But, look at him! I'll just get some milk and take it outside, will that be ok?" She was really gentle. Another girl to add on my cats charming list.

"Thank you very much Miss."

"Call me Ruby. And if your cat keeps starring at me like this, I might steal him." She winked and then left.

That cat really has a way with the ladies.

* * *

><p>I left the dinner feeling better. Not only had I discovered the most fabulous place to eat, yes the dinner is THAT GOOD, but I also talked to a lot of interesting and new people whom promised they'll attend our event.<p>

_ Seriously, what else could I ask for? _

When I walked in the shop, it was, as always, practically empty. The only costumer my father had was Marco, and he was just leaving. That's why my father asked me to take care of things while he went to take his medication.

I don't mind being alone, taking care of things, but I can't help but think that my father just don't like to spend time with me. Why would he, I'm the single, still living at home, less pretty daughter that he has.

_ Ok, now I'm depressed._

_ Ding. _The sound of the bells woke up me. Time to put the happy face an.…

"Jefferson, how nice to see you!" Oh dear, now I sounded desperate. I didn't mean to sound that cheerful. "I mean… hi." And now I looked ridiculous. But his smile made my jitters to go away.

"Nice to see you again, Charlie." To my surprise, guess which pet was right behind him?

"Chester lead the way, actually." When he got closer to the balcony and put his elbows on it, like mine, I was afraid that if I move, I'd loose the spark in his eyes. "I came here to stock up my supply of tea. It's almost over and I only noticed when you left my house. Can you believe it?" Why, oh why does his voice have to sound like that?

"N… yes! Of course. Tragic thing happens all the time." WHAT WAS I SAYING? "Urgh, which teas can I get for you, then?" He took his overly expensive coat and hung it casually on the old door-coat that we had. I suddenly felt very poor. To him, it was as if was nothing.

"Where does that door lead?" He pointed to the white door that was closed for the special costumers that my dad uses to speak with clients about events. As you can tell, it's not been used for a while, but it was also where my garden is, so I know it's a beautiful sight and an idea crossed my mind.

"Why don't I show you?" I was proud when I opened it, and thanks to a little natural help from the sun, the way that the light hit on the flowers gave a truly beautiful array of colours. "What do you think?"

"You planted this garden." It wasn't a question, but statement.

"Yes." How did you know that? "How can you tell?"

"Well, it's obvious." Now I didn't understand. "I mean, you seem like a very gentle and delicate person. And only such a soul could pull this off." His smile was so distracting that I forgot what I was going to say next. It's not important.

"You can sit here, I'll go get some teas for you." I was about to turn, when I felt two hands engulf my waist and I had a little trouble breathing.

"Oh my." It was when I looked down that I noticed Paige's smiling face "Hi sweetie. What are you doing here?" I was completely unaware of Jefferson's stare. I was more concerned with my little friend being here without an adult.

"I just got out of school. Don't worry, I told my parents where I was going. My dad dropped me off here while he went to the bakery. Can I stay here with you, please? Your garden is so pretty. Is that where you got the rose?" She was super hyper, and truth to be told, I was happy to have her here. But I didn't know what Jefferson might think.

"Paige, honey, this is my friend Jefferson. Jefferson, and this is Paige." He seemed to be in the same state as Henry was. What's up with the men of this town?

"Nice to meet you." He didn't move, only when Paige smiled at him, he smile too and I caught something from the corner of his eyes. No, it couldn't be.

"Sweetie, I don't know if Jeff.…"

"No, of course not. It won't be a problem at all." How did he knew what I was going to say? Am I that obvious?

"So, can I stay?" How can I resist such kind eyes. Of course I said yes. "Cool, can we have some tea, then?" Look at her, all imposing already. She kinda reminded of me when I was younger. Cute.

"I'll go get some for us. Take a seat then." I let the two talking when I took the tray with the samples for us that I knew my dad kept away from me at the second drawer on the left. But when I came back, Jefferson had a stern expression.

"Is everything ok?" I sat beside them. It wasn't a very large table, so we all get real close.

"Paige told me what happened today, with Regina." Oh yes, I almost forgot about that. And I thought that Paige did too, she doesn't need to worry about things like that. "She had no right." My heart skipped a beat to see him standing up for me like that, but he didn't need to pick my fights either.

"It's alrigh…."

"NO, IT'S NOT!" For a second, I thought he was going to get up and break things, but as soon as it passed, it was gone. "I just… don't like injustices."

"I understand, Jefferson. But I'm ok, and Paige is here too, so no harm done." I looked at the tiny blonde who was smiling looking at the flowers and picked another white rose for her.

"But it's not red." She faked a pout. I knew what she was referring to.

"We can always paint them red." When we got back to the table, I saw that Jefferson didn't take a sip of his tea so far. "It's good, not poisoned, Jefferson." I winked and he seemed out of his daze as I continued to talk to Paige.

"After we get to school, you know what Henry said to me?" Oh, the cute little boy who's got a crush on her. Even then, Jefferson was glued to our conversation. "He said that you're Alice"

"Which Alice, sweetie?"

"Alice, from 'Alice in Wonderland'." **CRACK**! Chester let a pot break. Urgh, I'll clean it later.

"That's nice Paige, but if I remember, _that_ Alice had blond hair and blue eyes. I don't." I pointed to my face and hair. If there's one person who was far from even resembling Alice from Wonderland, it would be me.

"True, you're much prettier than her." Her comment made me blush.

"Aw, thank you darling. But I don't think I'm Alice. I don't even like that story." It was true.

"Why not?" I hardly noticed Jefferson finished his tea, or begun drinking in the first place.

"I just don't like the story. It's too _unrealistic." _Paige snort in a very un lady like way.

"Aren't all fairy tales supposed to be like?" Her question caught me off guard. Who am I to be an expert on fairy tales, especially _Alice in Wonderland_?

"Well, no." Might as well finish my point. "Now, I can't say much about other stories, but _Alice? That's_ not the real story." Her eyes were huge

"And what the real story then? There's no Cheshire cat, no Red Queen, No Mad Hatter?"

_No Mad Hatter?_

"There is a Hatter." If I just bend my head a little to my left I'd see her face, but for some mysterious force, I was looking straight to Jefferson. "He is the love of her life."

* * *

><p><strong>OMG!HOW CUTE WAS THAT?<strong>

**Henry is a VERY smart boy,so do you think he figured it out yet?**

**Let me know what you think.**


	5. Down the Hole

**So, let's play a game: You guys tell me how many hints of the original story you can find and I'll give you a spoiler. Deal?**

**This is probably that most wonderland chapter, per say. You'll see why ;)**

**Thanks to my super beta Real Emma Gray. Love you sweetie!**

**OurSecondChanceOurSecondChan ceOurSecondChanceOurSecondCh ance**OurSecondChance****OurSecondChance****

Down the Hole

It happened again. I thought nightmares were supposed to be a one time thing. But no, the same creepy dream for the second night in a row. Only this time, it was a little different.

The voices, colors and dare I say, smells were the same, and the awful feeling in the pit of my stomach started, I was _afraid_. I could feel it, even if it wasn't possible for me to distinguish the images before me. But it wasn't only for me that I feared, no, someone was with me. Someone I cared for very much.

Someone I _love_ very much.

What the heck?

That's why I woke up sweating and painting on the floor. What did _I_ know about love? I never had a long or even serious relationship before. My mother says that I'm picky and my sister says that I'll end up alone with a bunch of Chester's kittens in an old house.

I used to agree with them. But, secretly, I never thought that way. I know what I don't want, so why delude myself with someone who I know that will be much happier with someone else? Should I start something that I know it will only make me miserable just to please my parents? I don't think so?

_And what is it that you want?_

What do I want? That's the one million dollar question. I never put too much effort into that. Relationships are not really my thing. My sister had more than her fair share before settling down with her husband. But me? I'm the shy girl whose mother ended up calling her friend from bridge to see if she had any nephews to take her daughter to a school dance. Yep, that's me.

And I've always been fine with that. That's the way I am. I'd rather be alone and happy than to be with someone one who made me feel like I'm obliged to stay there just to please others. No sir, that's not why I am.

Is that why I pictured those feelings while asleep? No, even for Freud, that's too much.

My father always said that you can't imagine something that you never experienced before. It always made sense to me. Only, in this case, it wasn't something out of my imagination. No, it was something else. Almost like a _memory_.

_Snap out of this Charlie, you're starting to talk like a crazy person and your folks don't have the money to put you in an asylum._

Alright, that's it. Too many voices in my mind! I gotta get out of here!

And that's how I decided to start to jog early in the morning.

**OurSecondChanceOurSecondChan ceOurSecondChanceOurSecondCh ance**OurSecondChance****OurSecondChance****

What an awful, AWFUL idea!

I don't do exercises! And there's a reason for it! I can't run. Whenever I start, I look like a chicken without its head. When I was little, my parents decided to wake up early and do exercises. They came back 20 minutes later. Guess I know who I got that from.

In my defense, I am really trying. I put on my comfortable clothes, tracking shoes, and decided to start with a walk in the town, that soon became a track on a not so busy path of it. And, I was doing pretty well.

My black and blue suit reminded me of Granny's hummingbird. I know that because that's what she yelled at me when I passed her dinner, while Ruby only smiled at me with a very tired face. I guess she wasn't much of a morning person.

Neither was I, until… well, recently. I'm not so sure when, but ever since the town clock started ticking again, I've been feeling more alive. Wait, no, that's not it. The thing is that I've always had that feeling that I was sleeping, and somehow that tick made me wake up for something.

Oh my, I'm just going nuts! That doesn't even make sense! How could a clock make me wake? I might as well mark an appointment with Dr. Hopper.

_One, two, three, four, come on Charlie, you can do it, just a few more._

God, this is so hard! Why did I even start on doing this? I'm not an athletic person!

_NO, I can!_

Mind over matter, or every other nonsense my sister says! I came here to clear my head and that's what I'll do.

My main goal was to find out why the heck I had that crazy dream. Nightmares I can handle, they come and go. Even the scariest ones. But dreams with that strong amount of emotions? That's the first for me.

I know that I was with someone that I truly cared for. And we were in danger. The same time that my heart was in my throat, I knew that I had to get that person I was trying to protect away from whatever _it_ was.

But, where was that place, who were we trying to get away from and **who** was that person with me?

I was so far from my body at that moment that a single moment was enough to distract from my thoughts.

There it was, a few feet in front of me, a tiny white thing, running for its life.

A rat maybe?

No, it was too white.

A cat?

No, it was jumping a little.

So, what was it?

"Hey, little fella, come here." Why, oh why do I trust in animals? Chester only plays tricks on me and this bunny was no different. Because, with my luck, guess where it took me?

**To a hole!**

That's right, I fell into a hole .A muddy one. And yes, with my luck, I twisted my ankle. I only realized when I tried to get up. The hole was not very deep, but in my state, I couldn't do much. To make things worse, I forgot my phone at home.

_I'll never do jog ever again!_

"Oh this is great, just great! It's 7:30 in the morning and I already have mud down my knees. I forgot my phone, my ankle is hurting, and there's no one aro.…"

"Hello?" Was my mind laying tricks on me? "Is anyone in here?" It is someone! Oh, thank you God! I swear never to do another exercise after that!

"In here, please!" Please, don't be a serial killer. Even my town being with an almost zero rate of violence, you can never push your luck. "Sir, please, in here, I… Jefferson?" Well, talk about luck! What a great way to start the day? With one of the richest men in the city walking up on you looking like the creature from the black lagoon?

I mean, I know that Jefferson is not like Mr. Gold, or the mayor, but I'm pretty sure he's not used to finding girls in holes in the middle of nowhere.

"Charlie? Oh my God! Are you alright?" I laughed a little. Yes, the situation was uncomfortable, but his cute smile made me melt and forget the pain in the ankle for a minute. "Wait, stupid question. I'm gonna get you out of there. Hold on."

I felt the need to explain my stupidity. Feeling as bad as I was at the moment, it couldn't get any worse.

"I fell." When I took his hands and pushed my way up, the pain gave in and he had to get a rope from his car to help me up.

"Just like that?" I was secure enough for him to pull me up. Thank God for that. I don't know why some people like the mud beauty treatment. After today, I discovered that it wasn't for me.

"Well, I was chasing a rabbit and I got distracted, so…." I was finally free! But his laughter didn't have anything to do with it. "Why are you lau… oh, the rabbit. I get it." Suddenly, I remembered my little friend's words about me and Alice in Wonderland.

"Paige would've loved to hear that." I lifted the edge of my pants to see the damage. It didn't look that bad, but the pain was enough for me.

"Yeah, she would." I didn't realize his feather touch. It sent chills up my spine. "Does it hurt that much?" His thumb made a tiny pressure on it and I winced.

"That's my answer. Come on, let me take you out of here." I leant on him for support. Even being tall, he towered over me when I leant on his chest. It was a nice feeling. Maybe it's the pain making me act this way, but when I put my hands on his waist, he didn't complain.

"Thank you, you're a life saver." He chuckled. I knew Jefferson was strong and everything, but I didn't think he could lift me up. To my surprise, he did. "Hey!" My face was burning up. Did he say anything about it? No.

"Just doing my savior's duty." When he winked, I couldn't say anything. I was too mesmerized to make a fool of myself now.

**OurSecondChanceOurSecondChan ceOurSecondChanceOurSecondCh ance**OurSecondChance****OurSecondChance****

The ride was too comfortable. Even my failed attempts to not to get dirt on his car were useless. And his car was one of those brand new models that made me feel awful for still having a tiny and old car to ride.

We enjoyed each others company, making small talk and looking at the view of the city. It was still very early in the morning and Jefferson insisted that, since we were near his house, it'd be better for me and my ankle for him to take a look.

"Don't worry, let's just put some ice on it and you can rest." While his left hand was steady on the wheel, I noticed that his right hand was eager to be on something. The sound, maybe? It keeps twitching.

"Did you take your breakfast yet?" I denied and his smile got wider. "Good, me either. I hope you like tea." Now it was my time to smile. His hand was still twitching and I was bothered by it.

"Is everything alright?" He looked at me for a second and I felt so unkind to ask, but it was killing me. "Your, uh… hand. Do you want me to get something for you from the glove compartment?" I felt silly. It was his car, if he wanted it, he could grab anything he wanted. Maybe he just has a nervous system problem and doesn't want to tell me. It's not any of my business.

"What? Oh no, sorry about that. It's just cold and the struggle with the rope.…" I was starring at his hand while he spoke. It was because of me that he was in pain. Poor man. I may not know him well enough, but I wasn't going to treat him badly either.

So, I took his hand in mine and closed it, forming a shell from the cold.

"Is that better?" He didn't say anything for a moment and I was afraid that I might've passed the lines, but he relaxed a little after we passed the first signal.

"Yes, it's… thank you." I smiled, still holding his hand.

"Don't worry, I'll take you home after you feel better do walk. So, don't go thinking that I'm some sort of mad man who kidnaps beautiful tea shop owners." The signal was green again, and for a second, a tiny bit second, I could've sworn that I saw the white rabbit again. Must be the pain.

"It's ok," I said, looking back to find his mesmerizing eyes. And I said something that not everyone gets to hear from me. "I trust you."

**OurSecondChanceOurSecondChan ceOurSecondChanceOurSecondCh ance**OurSecondChance****OurSecondChance****

**Can anyone say Déjà vu? ;)**


	6. There is a hole in my heart

**Hey everyone1I'm truly sorry for my delay, but I've been having a few problems and it took me longer than I expected.**

**Sooooooooooo, I found this chapter super sweet and I want to know what YOU think!**

**Also, there's a little something (that I won't say it now) about Charlotte that happened to her and you'll get extra cookie to guess who did that to her.**

**I'll say no more, other than THANK YOU my amazing beta Real Emma Gray. You rock sis!**

**Also, this chapter is dedicated to orcafan1, nochance, Zerousy, TheWickedHeart, darkxangelxreaderx, Pumpernickel, Selvet, WildxFlower, samanthatm, ValueMyHeart, TheGoldenHairedMockingjay, Ratsaredelicious, easyl0ve, diggydawg, Mary Brazil, Mikado X Goddess, MaluTyler, kykyxstandler, MoonlitSorrows and also check the story of my friend dontstopbelieving123.**

* * *

><p>There is a hole in my heart<p>

"Are you feeling ok?" Damn it, the pain was really starting to bother me and I guess it showed in my face. The problem was that I was still holding Jefferson's hand, and apparently, too tight.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was.…" When my hand was leaving his, the car sudden stopped and I frenetically looked everywhere, searching for the cause of it.

"Don't." His hand strongly held mine. But what pained me was his face. When I looked at him, Jefferson seemed so lost and sad. Not the kind of feature you expected to see on one of the richest men in town.

"I won't." I squeezed his hand as best I could to reassure him, and was rewarded with a million dollar smile that brought a fresh, young appearance to his face.

"You don't do that very much, do you?" I guess for him, I was talking about his driving skills. The problem was that I wasn't.

"I'm no Speed Racer.…" This time it was my giggle that stopped him and caused his smile to enlarge. He looked like a Cheshire cat.

"No, I mean smile." His feature changed and he was retreating, back to the mysterious rich man everyone is always talking about, but never really leaves his place. I don't like this side of him very much, so I decided to push my luck a bit more.

"You should do that more often. It suits you." I don't know if it was because of the other red light, or the fact that for some reason, my ankle felt so numb from the pain that I was smiling like him.

"I don't do that very often anymore." There was a pain in his words, and I squeezed his hand just for a bit.

"Maybe all you in need is a crazy person to make you smile." We stopped right in front of a clothing shop, where two of Ashley's step sisters were arguing like two old hags about something.

"We're all mad in here, Charlie." He winked as the light turned green.

All I know is that neither of us stopped the ridiculous large smiles in our faces.

* * *

><p><em>Fairytale Land<em>

"Alice? Alice!" The little boy was running after his friend. His archery lesson was over, so he had time before supper. It wasn't usual for her to meet him at this hour. Usually, he's the one who got to her home. Maybe he could teach her the new hat trick that his father taught him yesterday.

"Why are you runn…." He was faster than her. Even though she could always out do him in almost anything, one of the few things he could do better than her was to run. And this was a good talent to have now. Because his friend, his _best friend, _was taking sharp breaths and her brown eyes were red with tears.

"What's wrong?" She couldn't look at him. "Did one of the boys do something to you? Please, tell me. We're friends." His little heart broke every time he saw something bad happen to her, so he took it as his personal duty to never let anything happen to her.

"Are you hurt? Are you in pain? What is it Alice?" The little boy was starting to become frantic with nervousness. She wasn't speaking nor looking at him. Something really bad must've happen.

"We're best friends, remember? And best friends always tell each other things. You told me that." But the effect he was hoping to get wasn't there. Instead the tiny girl started to sob ever harder and when he opened his arms to hug her, like he always did, she backed away.

"No." she simply said.

"No, why?" For an 11 year old boy, this was the end of the world.

"We can't be friends anymore." Her voice was failing. Jefferson her been her friend, her only friend, since the day she fell and he found her. So to listen these words coming from her mouth caused great pain for both kids.

"Why?" He couldn't say anything anymore. His voice was hoarse and his eyes became so blurry that it was hard to see. Why was her friend doing this?

"I'm not good enough for you." This was nonsense! Didn't she know that she's his only true friend? "I'm not worthy of your friendship." Suddenly it all made sense. Only one person was thick and vile in this world that would say such things to a child.

_Jefferson,_ _she's_ _not worthy of your friendship._

"It was my mother who said it, wasn't it?" She grew quiet. Of course it was his mother! With her delusions of grandeur, always making people feel inferior to her .Why can't she just be happy with what she has? No, it's always something else, something more. Sometimes, Jefferson is really sad that he has a woman like her as mother.

"Don't listen to her, ok?" he whispered, taking the fragile girl in his arms, and sighing happily when he didn't see her flinch. "It's you and me Alice, always and forever." Neither did he know, the truth beneath his words.

"Always and forever."

* * *

><p><em>Storybrooke<em>

"Here we are." I didn't even realize that we stopped at his house already. Where did the time go?

"Let me help you out." I was about to pretest, but how could I when Jefferson was already pulling me out like I weighed nothing and this was the most natural thing in the world?

Now, in addition to have a bad ankle, I was blushing like a schoolgirl.

"I... er… thanks." He only put me down when we were inside his living room. Seriously, he must be very well built to carry.…

_Stop thinking about it Charlie, it's so not helping you right now!_

"Don't get me wrong Charlie, but I noticed that your clothes are a little dirty." I looked to me feet and noticed that my pants had more than a little dirt on them. Oh God, kill me now!

"I don't want you to be offend or anything, but I have some clothes I've brought a while back for my cousin who lives in Detroit, but it didn't fit in her so she gave it all back and just told me to give her cash." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Would you like to try them on?" Ok, so it wasn't so bad. But why was he looking at me like that? Oh no, maybe I got so much dirt on his car that he just wants me to appear clean.

_No, that's crazy! Stop it Charlotte! _

"Yeah, that'll be great, thank you." I tried not to sound so hopeful, but I guess I wasn't doing such a good job. Never mind, because he was rushing out to the hallway and only stopped when he noticed I wasn't following. "Oh yeah, I'm coming too."

* * *

><p>The dress is perfect! At least it felt perfect to me. It was a simple dark blue dress with black straps. My favorite colors! And it fit like a glove. What are the odds! There was just something missing in this picture. Jefferson said that he brought this for his cousin a while age, but the label said this was purchased yesterday. Why would he say something like that?<p>

Oh, that's just my imagination! I'll give it back to him as soon as I properly wash it, so it's not like it's a gift or anything.

When I stood in front of the mirror, I had to stop for a moment. It really was a beautiful piece, and I'm not the one that uses to worry about clothing or anything, but this dress was simply and yet, amazing.

_His cousin must be really sad that she can't wear this._

When I finished zipping it up I went to pick up the black cardigan that came with it. It could be used without it, but for personal reasons I.…

"Charlie I forgot to ask if you wanted te.…" It took me a second to assimilate the situation: I wasn't naked, but my back was showing and it was something I never wanted people to see.

"CLOSE THE DOOR!" It all went down so fast. I didn't mean to sound like that. But I did.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry." I came to the living room, looking at my feet. A habit I've had since I was a kid. "I just didn't expect you came in while I was changing." I saw his feet coming towards me. He really does have big feet. And how come his shoes are always shinning?<p>

"No, I should be the one to apologize. It was inappropriate for me to enter without asking." His voice seemed restrained, like he was holding back. Could this situation get any worse? "You look really beautiful in that dress." And just like that, my nervousness was gone. How can he do that?

"Thank you." I finally looked up and saw that his eyes were shinning, so beautifully that I couldn't look away.

"Shall we sit?" We did and he started serving the wonderful tea with the even more expensive china. I was afraid if I dropped it, I could never pay him back, not after my 89 birthday.

The tea was great, but I just knew that he wanted to say something, and I knew what it is.

"You want to ask, don't you?" This is why I don't wear bikinis or any other revealing outfit, ever! But, for some reason, I felt it would be easy to explain this to him. After all, it was just a silly story.

"If you don't mind." It was more of a statement than a question "What happened?" Why must he always look like he was in deep concentration or in pain? I didn't even start the story.

"My sister and I were playing. It was my 18 birthday and she double dared me to cross the barbed wire fence. What can I say? I won." There, it was a shameful story, but it wasn't such a big deal. The problem was that it left a few… well, a lot of tiny scars on my back.

"Does it hurt?" I appreciate his concern, but everything was fine. It was juts a matter of feminine vanity.

"Its fin.…" I touched my back t reassure him, and suddenly I've felt like this intense pain came over me. I let the cup slip on the couch, but I couldn't concentrate in nothing now. This horrible feeling came over me when I touched my back. Why is it hurting like that now?

"Charlotte? Charlotte!" Jefferson's voice was so far away.

_It's you and me. Always and forever_

I opened my eyes, and just like that, the pain was gone.

"What was that?" Jefferson was beside me, paler than a ghost, carefully not touching my back, but for the third time today, I held his hand and all my stress was gone.

"How can you do that?" I whispered, since we were so closed and I was feeling that weird déjà vu sensation, not really wanting it to end.

"Do what?" His eyes were so deep, it was almost as if he was searching something inside my soul. It was deep and at the same time heartbreaking. What is he looking for?

"Make me feel better like that" Oh no, did I really just said that? He must think I'm crazy.

"I'll tell you if you tell me how you make me feel like that too."

We were close. _Dangerously_ close, and this time I wasn't afraid. Suddenly there was a loud noise coming from the kitchen and Jefferson went to see what happened.

Well, at least I could not believe it!

"CHESTER! How come you got here you sneaky cat?" For the first time in days, he ran to my lap while Jefferson started to treat my ankle At least this way I could put the cat in front of my face to hide the redness in me.

* * *

><p>I don't know if it was his miraculous hands or the tea, but I was feeling so relaxed in here, with Jefferson, that I really lost track of time.<p>

At some point, Jefferson put comfy background music and it was almost as if he was enjoying this massage as much as I was. Poor guy, he really needs to get out more. Then again, who am _I _to say anything?

While Chester was happily snoring on the corner, drinking his own share of tea (Jefferson really is a thoughtful man) we decided to talk about silly things, like childhood and other memories of our lives and dreams.

"How are you feeling?"

It was only after my fifth cup of tea that I was the one who accidentally changed the subject. He was talking about my feet, but I didn't realize that, I didn't want it .I don't know anymore.

"I'm sad." What impressed me wasn't my bluntness or his reaction. It was the fact that I was being honest to a person that I've met in such a short time and never had this conversation with anyone else before.

"I've always felt like this. But lately, ever since… I don't know, the new sheriff got here or before that. I can't keep track of time like this, I'm not sure. I have this **pain **in my heart. Like something is missing." My hand was clutched on the fabric that I didn't even know what I was doing.

"Some days, I can't even go to sleep because I have this awful feeling that I am missing something, and I don't even know what it is." My tears were falling, but I couldn't wipe them away, not now. "And it hurts so badly, and I know I may sound crazy, and this feeling may never stop. But it just hurts so badly"

I looked up from my clutching hand, and to my surprise, Jefferson had tears in his eyes and was trying very hard not to move, but when he saw my eyes, he hugged me. And it was the best feeling in the world.

"I have a hole in my heart." We parted just enough to look into each others eyes, and I could see myself reflect into his green orbs.

"Will it ever go away?" I asked, staring right at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooooooooo, what do you think? Review and I'll give you a spoiler<strong>


	7. Madness Returns

**Sorry for my delay, don't you just hate how real life gets in the way sometimes? Well, I do.**

**I'd like to thanks: dontstopbelieving123 , Destiny Xavier16 , Scatterheart Angel, Queenofthefanfiction , TheWickedHeart , 666AnimeFan666,Sam0728 , kykyxstandler , DarkFireAngel00 , LadyMaluHolmes , easyl0ve , Zerousy , sweetlilsunshine , Frostivy , Rawrrrr3210 , Ouatbtrtvd , Jenny , Lilly927 and Xx-Yaoi-Ninja-xX This chapter is for you, amazing people!**

**I didn't have a beta on this chapter, and English isn't my first language, so I apologize in advance.**

**Also, I know about the spin-off, so don't even ask me, because MY ALICE is not the same Alice! Anyone who's got a problem with it, well, can't do anything about it.**

* * *

><p>Madness Returns<p>

_We were this close._

_I could feel his breath on mine, mixing. It was intoxicating. I wanted this, I really d..._

RING!

The unceasing knocking at the door, plus the ring, took me out of my reverie. What was I going? Almost kissing a man I knew nothing about?

"Stay here" He instructed me. I couldn't see his face; he got up so fast and marched toward the main front. Oh God, did he think I was taking advantage of him?

"_Hello Jefferson"_

I froze, because I recognized the voice anywhere. Any person of the town would.

_It's the mayor's._

_Jefferson knows the mayor._

_They're probably friends, or…_

_Oh no, no, no! What am I doing here?_

"I have to go" I didn't imagine that it would hurt my foot that much, but it did. But nothing would compare to the shame I was feeling now.

"No Charlie, wa…"

"Good day to you Miss Liddel. There's a cab waiting outside that you can take. Jefferson and I will spend a little more time having a chat, won't we?" It wasn't my place to say, but the smile she sent him made me nauseous .I was too scared to even look up to one of them.

"I'll go. Bye Jefferson, thank you for the…"The words died on my throat as I walked as fast as I could to the cab. I don't think Jefferson would notice my absence, not now that the mayor was there.

* * *

><p><em> "You can hide from me forever!" I managed the best way I could; to hide the sound of my laugh .This was such a fun game to play!<em>

_ "Come out; come out, wherever you are!" Oh, he was getting persistent! Not even my dear beloved would be able to find me. Not when I'm the one who know this woods so well._

_ "And what are you going to do about it?" He looked up, a little too much to the left as my position, but it was a start._

_ "Oh, are you teasing me now?" I could see his smile at a distance. I always could._

_ "What if I am?" I came closer to him. My poor darling, in our game of hide and seek, he could never find me._

_ "Boo" I whispered on his ear, kissing right after it, as he spun me around carefully, embracing me._

_ "Now, that's not fair .How do you do that?" Everything was so wonderful right now! What more could I ask for?_

_ "It's our daughter She helps me to hide from you" Instantly, his face changed to the newly concerned father that I loved even more. He kneeled in front of me as I removed my cloak so he could talk to my swollen belly._

_ "Did you hear that baby? Are you the reason why I can't find mummy?" He went still for a second, as if hearing our child and smiled at me._

_ "She said yes" I took his hands and kissed him as my smile was now matched to his._

_ "Grace" Was the only word I could pronounce. Now that the tears were keeping me from saying much._

_ "What, darling?" He pulled a lock my hair behind my ears and kissed .oh, how I love his tenderness._

_ "Our daughter .Her name will be Grace" We couldn't contain the joy that was set upon us. No one was happier than we were._

_ "I love you so much Alice"_

_ "I love you too Jefferson"_

* * *

><p>"Miss?" I stand with a jolt. What the hell was that?<p>

"We're here miss" The driver announced as he pulled in front of my family's shop .I was about to tell him to wait while I was going to get the money inside, but he declined. I guess my face has seen better days, for the driver, who has this as a way of living, declines payment.

Funny, I don't remember ever having that dream before. It was all new, but somewhat familiar. What was wrong with me?

As I take a look to the front of the shop, I thought about getting in, but I stopped at the last minute. _Why_?

_ What was I doing inside there?_

_ What was I doing with my life?_

I needed to think. And that was not a place to do it right now.

So I walked, walked and walked. It's a bit refreshing when you don't have do run all the way, and I find out that I quite like it. Maybe I don't have to be this extreme over gym after all.

I knew almost everyone. I mean, of course I do! I was born in Storybrooke, just like everyone; never left and probably never will. So, why all of the sudden, things just seem so foreign to me?

_ Like a dream, or a lost memory. _

I know where every store is, every person lives, all the names and dates, so why it feels that this is the first time I'm really exploring this town? It's almost like I never left my house.

"This is crazy .I need to eat something"

* * *

><p>I didn't go to my house, or the shop, as I'm used to. Instead I went to Granny's. Why? I just felt like it.<p>

It really had a very homey feeling that I didn't noticed before. I remember that my parents made my 5 year old birthday party in here. So, why didn't I feel that way back then?

"Hi Charlie! Nice to see you again!" Ruby was cheerful as always, and I liked that. I like Ruby. So, why did we never become friends before?

"Nice dress" She winked and pokes the side of the fabric. I felt bad instantly, remembering the true owner of it and what he might be doing now…

"Thanks, I got it borrowed. Too fancy for me" My lie was fast, and she bought it.

"Tell me about. Not everyone has the cool style as I do. So, what can I get for you?" I had to laugh at her bluntness, that's Ruby for you. But, she wasn't being mean as some people, just honest. And I like it.

"I could really use a friend right now" I don't know what came over me to say it, but I feel like I could trust in her, even knowing so little about the girl with crazy clothes .And she instantly sat beside me, offering me her company.

"Then I'm here for you" The tears came in a few, thank goodness, or else I wouldn't know how to react.

"I'm really sorry for dropping in like that on you Ruby, I didn't mean to .But, these past few days…I don't know, I feel like I'm loosing my mind" She squeezed my hand in reassuring, so I carried on.

"I feel like there are things that I can't remember, and when I'm this close to reach it, they're gone. Is that normal?" She wiped my tears, and gave me a smile. It was nice to put it out of my chest.

"Hey, it's ok .A lot of people feel like that. I know I do" She gave a humorless laugh. "It's only life, Charlie. We have so much storage in our brains that, at some point, we feel that we're about to crack. We have to sit back a breath for a minute, or we'll go cuckoo" Yeah, that was it. Made perfect sense .I'm just stressed. That's all.

"Thanks Ruby, you're really great" I smiled, for the first time since I get on the dinner.

"I know" Her laughter was contagious, and son I joined her "But, seriously, I'm here for you Charlie .I like you, and I wanna be your friend" I trusted her, and somewhere, deep on my stressed mind, I felt like I knew her and could put my life in her hands.

"Now, what about you and I share a plate of waffles?"

* * *

><p>Ruby and I never get to finish our plate of waffles. As soon as Granny saw her "doing nothing while she should be working", she sent me an apologizing look that I understood more than anyone, and went back to work. My parents do the same to me.<p>

At least I got a new friend. Ruby and I got along surprisingly well. We discovered that we have several interests in common, and she promised me that she and Granny would come to the party tonight. "Even tough it's really not my thing", as she said.

Still, I felt better now. Lighter. Which only worked until I saw the mayor car parked outside Mr. Gold's shop.

_ They should be finished by now._

_ What is it to me anyway? _I have no business in no one's life, and certainly won't stop behaving like a stupid teenager now I'm way pass that.

No I won't think about Jefferson, with her…

"CHARLIE!"I couldn't see from the point where I was sit, on the bench, facing the waterfall, but I could distinguish this voice anywhere now .It was soft, angelic, and tiny.

"Hi Paige! What are…oh wow" I was caught by surprise with her hug, but nonetheless, I hugged her back.

"What are you doing here by yourself, sweetheart?"I was concerned for her. Just like every other child on this town. Storybrooke may be a small town, but that wouldn't mean that we should not care for the sake of others.

"Oh, I'm not alone, my dad is at the shop, buying some thing for dinner" She sat beside me, as I absently stoked her hair. "What are you doing here alone, anyway?" I was touched that she sacred for me.

"I'm just thinking" But her look saying _I don't believe you_ could take any grown up disarmed.

"Are you ok?" I only nodded as her father called for her .He seems a nice man, polite enough to nod in my direction as her daughter hugged me one last time.

"Well, I'll see you tonight then, right?"

"Right, Paige. Now you go and help your dad. I'm sure he needs you"

* * *

><p><em>How could I not notice this? It's almost a complete new world for me.<em>

I called my parents, saying that I was taking the day off to wander about the town. Only when I reminded them that I've NEVER took a day to myself, and I was in no sort of trouble, they let me go.

_Why was I always afraid to wander off?_

I'm not stupid, that I know. I spent the entire morning, and part of my afternoon, with my now almost completely healed feet, just walking. No, exploring my town.

There was so much to be seen! Something's I remember going to when I was a kid: with my parents, or in filed trips, still, this feeling of new is what caught me by surprise.

I shouldn't feel like this .I mean, Storybrooke is NOT, by all means, a big city. We don't even have a Starbucks for pits sake! I probably knew this whole place by the time I was eight. So why, please, someone explain to me, I just felt like I lived my whole life in my house, and working on that shop? It makes no sense!

_What about my life?_

What was I doing with it? I'm no child .I'm almost 30,still living with my parents ,still working on the family shop ,with no plans on living.

_ Why never I make any plans? _

Is this normal? I just…I don't know, never felt like it. Almost as if there wasn't enough for me out there.

I know, this may sound silly, crazy and completely lazy, but it was almost as an invisible force made me stay put all these years.

Oh God, I know, that sounds terrible! This looks as if I'm an ungrateful child. But I'm not! I truly love my family, and I never meant to hurt them. So, I guess, this is why I stayed this long.

_And what's stopping you now?_

I don…

THUMP

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!" I didn't' watch where I was going, so engrossed in my thoughts. Yeah, I guess I'm still a bit loony after all.

"It's alright, that happens a lot with me" I helped the pixie hair woman with her groceries, feeling bad for being the cause of her fall ,and as quickly as I could, took all her groceries and made her point me the directions to her destiny.

"Please, it's not trouble at all" She was really nice and I felt even worse for being so clumsy.

"No, no, I insist miss .It was my fault you dropped it. Don't worry, I'm not some crazy stalker/serial killer/thief .So, you're safe" She laughed and gave him. Turns out, we were not so fast from her apartment.

When we got in, let me say, it was really nice. Modern, with a touch of…I don't know, fairy tale, I suppose.

"Your house is amazing!" I said in awe "Sorry, I'm not used to being so nosy. I'll just let these bags here and go" But she stopped me when she offered me a piece of apple pie.

"I'm sorry I don't have any tea with those. They were out on the market" Her apologetic smile turned into a full smile when I took a little box out of my purse.

"My parents own the tea shop" I put the box on her table as we sat comfortably.

"You're an angel!" I felt so good to be doing something for this woman. And, for the second time today, I feel like I knew her from somewhere.

"Not really, just a clumsy helper" I offered my hand "I'm Charlie Liddel".

"Nice to meet you Charlie, I'm Mary Margaret"

* * *

><p><strong>Can you guess what happens next? Review and I'll let you know<strong>


	8. Tea Party

**I'd like to thank, from the bottom of my heart to the wonderful people who reviewed: Zerousy, kykyxstandler, LadyMaluHolmes, nochance, Jazmin, MHZutaraFanGirl and BEST!**

**Extra points for those who can figure out who "Zack" is.**

**Sorry for any errors, but I don't have a beta and English isn't my first language.**

**Also, anyone interested on Doctor Who, my story "I found you", is kind of cool. So, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tea Party<p>

_I can't believe I Just did this .Am I doing the right thing? Where did it come from?_

"HEY CHARLIE! A LITTLE HLP HERE! IT'S ALMOST TIME!" Well, at least my father's shouting became regular.

"I'm coming" The tables were set, the shop looked like ones from a catalogue, and everything else was ready.

Time for a tea party.

* * *

><p><em> "The place looks great Charlie!"<em>Somehow, Ruby managed to own the sound system that my father rented it, and now is pulling her own show. Thank Goodness this attracted even move people.

"Thanks Mandy, I wish you could be here with us" But my friend just waved me off. We were talking via Skype, and it seemed that she had a very important online date, with some guy name Zack, and wouldn't miss it for the world.

"I know, I know, but as I told you, I'm a very busy artist, and I can't reschedule with him" I laughed. What a strange friend I have. She never goes out, her only conversations are via internet or phone .I don't think she ever see this guy.

"I'm just looking after you, Mandy" Still, I worry about her, but the girly are was dismissed when the little Skype noise was on her background.

"Oh, it's him! Gotta go Charlie, I'll tell you all about it tomorrow" And with a huge smile, we said goodbye.

What a peculiar woman

* * *

><p>"Wow" There is a lot, I mean, a LOT of people here!<p>

"Never thought that Storybrooke would have this much of tea lovers, right?" I passed the crowd beside the now DJ set to try and talk to Ruby.

"Oh, hi!" She was having the time of her life, and when I looked to my right I could see clearly that Granny wasn't having as much fun with the loud music as her grandchild.

"Ruby, this is a tea party, not a rave" She stuck her tongue at me!

"I don't see anyone complaining!" True. But while most of the younger crowd was having a good time, not much could be said about her parents and grandparents.

"I know Rubs, but your granny looks about to burst, and she's not the only one." I had to play the grown up around here "Please?" Something about my manners finally convinced her. At least the ground wasn't shaking anymore.

"Whatever" This time I was the one who stuck my tongue.

"Whatever" And went to help the costumers .It might be a party, but I was still working.

"Charlie!" I didn't need to look much, when I saw Henry with a blond woman being dragged along by the little man, in tow.

"Hi Henry, tea?" I figured as much when he said no, but the blond woman took two. She seemed a bit nervous, but nice.

"it's just chamomile .You look like you need one" She smiled ,and I could see some of her nervousness going down.

"Charlie, this is my mom, Emma" oh, so this is the woman everyone was talking about. Another reason why I didn't see the mayor yet.

_Not that I want to._

"It's nice to meet you .Henry is a great kid" Both blushed a little. How cute "Aren't you Henry?"

"Yep" He gave a full smile to his mom, ad I felt a little pain inside. What did I have to do wit it?

"I almost forgot! I got you these" He handed me a little rabbit keychain .How thoughtful!

"Thanks Henry. But, don't we need just the foot for good luck?" I never understood the traditions, but ever since I was a kid, as far as I remember, we only needed the foot, not the whole animal.

"What, no!" He looked at me like I was loosing something important, and his mom seemed unease again.

"It's because of you!" Suddenly, it all made sense – "Alice in wonderland", the little blond girl with the crazy friends .I didn't have the heart to crush a children's dream, so I kneeled to his level to look him in the eye.

"I loved it, and will keep with me always" His smile really was contagious "Thank you Henry!" He really has a strong grip for a boy of his age.

"Hey Henry" I called after we were parting ways "How did you know it was the right day to give me a gift?"

"What do you mean?" The music wasn't louder like before, my mother would say "civilized music"

"Well, it's my unbirthday today" I winked and left them, but not before seeing the 10000 volts smile lighting up his face.

I admit, I did see the movie last week.

* * *

><p>The party was almost over .Lots of people came to congratulate us (and take free samples),but I didn't mind .Most of the town's residents like , Mary Margaret ,Granny and Ruby, Marco, and even Dr. Whale were very kind to me, and I showed them the proper treatment they deserve: kindness.<p>

Others, well…the mayor came at some point. And if looks could kill…

She didn't spoke to me, for whatever reason. And when she saw the Henry left, she went home as well.

_Although, she could be looking for someone else._

NOT THAT I HAVE ANYTHIGN TO DO WITH IT!

Of course not! Why would I? Besides, I can't think about it now. I have lots to do. And move on.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I laughed to the sight in front of me. My little friend holding a cup of tea.

"Paige!" I don't know why, but seeing her, made all my problems disappear. I guess that's the magic of children.

"Hi Charlie, sorry I'm late" I picked a chair for her to sit beside me while I was searching for my present inside my purse.

"What are you looking for?" It's funny, when you're a kid, everything seems to take longer, and for her, the suspense must awful.

"I am looking for…this!" I gave her a small box, the she took to time to waste and open her gift. It was a small, pink tea cup, with a turtle on both sides.

"Did you like it?"Her hug was answer enough to me. So many hugs tonight! I quite like it.

"Oh, it's so beautiful! Especially the turtles!" When I told her that I painted them myself, she didn't seem to believe me.

"What? It's true! Me and my sister used to paint mugs when we were kids" Still, not convinced, what a curious child!

"Really? So, why did you paint this?"

_Why __**did**__ I paint this? I don't make mugs for so long, and for Paige, well…I…because…_

"Because today it's your unbirthday, am I right?" Again, that smile, that made me say the right answer.

CRACK!

_Oh no, someone must've broken another mu…_

"Hi"

He was there.

He came .I mean, of course he came. He bought a ticket, why wouldn't he come?

"Hello"

"Hi Jefferson"

"Hi Paige, that's a nice mug you have there"

"Thanks, Charlie made it for me"

"It's really pretty"

"Yep, she's a natural"

"…"

"Alright, so I'm going to show it to my parents. Bye Charlie, bye Jefferson"

"Bye, sweetie"

"You came" what was I supposed to say? Or not say? I was M-A-D at him, worst of all, with no reason!

"Told you I would" Why did he have to look so handsome? God!

"The mayor just left .Oh, I'm sorry, to you must be _Regina_" I spat her name like it was venom. To me it was; I was shaking with anger. Why? I don1t react to things like that. What was the matter with me?

"You think…No Charlie, please let me explain He started to move towards the table ,but stopped when I took a step back .I had to look down, because I didn't expect for his look to be this painful.

"You have nothing to explain to me. It was all very clear that I was…"

"CHARLIE, WOULD YOU PLEASE LISTEN TO ME?"I didn't expect him to yell; but he wasn't angry, he seemed more like desperate .So, the few heads that turn towards us, I mouthed "it's ok"

"Regina is a snake ok. She knew you'd be at me house, this is why she showed up .To make you doubt of my feelings"

"Your feelings?

"I know, I know this may sound crazy, but I have to explain you…**everything**. I need you…to know" What did he want to get from this?

"But I don't unders…"When his hands took mine, I felt something...warm inside.

"Tomorrow, I'll tell you everything during dinner" And then, the small functioning part that wasn't broken, started to work.

"Wait a minute" I looked into those deep eyes that were shinning to me "Are you asking me out?"

"Yes" I know I said that Henry's and Paige's smile made my heart soar, but his…

"I am .Would you be my date for tomorrow night?" Well this is an absurd! Who does he thinks he is, coming here, with his charm, and…

"Yes"

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: "A Date" .what do you think is going to happen? Review and I'll let you know. <strong>


	9. A New Day Has Come

**So, how cute was "Once Upon a Time – Wonderland"? I loved it! Pretty sure I got a crush on Knave, BUT I have to inform for those who doesn't know that my Alice/Charlie is NOT that same Alice from the spin-off. Because that'd be a huge mess!**

**So, thanks for those who sent all those wonderful reviews ,you guys really helped the time I was going trough .So ,this chapter is for: HugtheWholeWorld , Queenofthefanfiction, Zerousy, LadyMaluHolmes , TheWickedHeart , Vampgirl7996 , kykyxstandler, Jazmin , MissBlueSunglasses, Singer of Water , Jazz , SocietyMember, and Mercede216 . You, incredible people just made me so happy!**

**Again, I don't have a beta, so I apologize in advance for the errors.**

**And Yes, Zack is Rapunzel's prince. I mean, Hello! "Tangled", anyone?**

**Also, I made a little, tiny, bit reference to the spin off, spoilers for those who can tell me what it is!**

* * *

><p>A New Day<p>

_Wakey, wakey, you have a date!_

Needless to say, I had every reason to wake up this morning feeling great! The last time I was on a date, Will Hearts invited me to the junior prom, but we never really went because…

_Wait, what really happened?_

I can't remember, it was a long time ago. Either way, I have to get up, open the shop, and…

_That's right, I don't work there anymore ._How could I not remember that fact the minute I opened my eyes? Usually these drastic turns in life always made us unsure about what to do next .But all I could think of was my date with Jefferson .Am I turning into my sister?

No, it's not that, and I know it. Yesterday, I finally had the courage to have a talk to my parents .It was more than time to leave the nest. And I truly have no idea why I didn't do it sooner; it was almost as there was something holding me back there, to them.

Which is a very harsh thing to say. They've always been lovely parents, but, for some reason, I just couldn't stay away, even from the shop. While my sister got married and started her own family, I was the tea shop girl for almost all my life .Why was that?

Well, the conversation didn't end so well. I guess they weren't ready, not was I for that matter .But, thanks to Ruby and Granny I have a place to stay and thanks to Mary Margaret, which is one of the sweetest person I've met, I got a job interview at the school in a few hours .It's a temp job, not that much, but it's fine by me.

_That means that Jefferson won't know that you're at Granny's Inn._

How-could-I-have-been-so-stupid? It was all so fast that I forgot to tell my date where to pick me? Gosh Charlie!

* * *

><p>"I need help!" I stormed to Mandy after the second she was Skype.<p>

"Well, good morning to you too, sunshine!" Her eyes were red and her locks were a little messy .I guess she just went to bed and woke up after five minutes.

"Not my fault you spent your might talking to your online boyfriend" I was panicking ,it was almost time for my interview and I had no idea how to contact Jefferson .I couldn't just show up at his doorstep at this hour ,it would seem like I was desperate( I sort of was) and stalking him!

"Hey, no need to burst my bubble, only because I have a social life more agitated than you do" true that. How is that possible that a person who doesn't leave the house can have a large circle of friends that me?

"True that, I'm sorry honey. How is your dream guy?" Mandy had that cute/dreamy expression when she started to talk about him .I was really happy for my friend to have someone special like that in your life.

After 10 minutes of gushing about how much they have in common, she finally stopped to take a breath.

"Alright, I know you just didn't call me to check on my romantic life. What can I do to help?" Would I be too desperate to ask for her help? After all, it was just information and no one better than a know-it-all hacker than to help me in seconds.

"This may sound silly but, remember that guy I told you about?"

"The Richie Rich? Yeah"

"Well, he sort of asked me out and…"But I couldn't continue because her high pitch scream was so loud that Ruby came to check on me.

"_Is everything alright? Sounds like someone was being murdered"_

"It's ok Ruby, come in" She did and I motioned for her to take a seat beside me.

"Ruby, this is my friend Mandy; Mandy, this is my friend Ruby"

"Oh, hi! Looooooove your hair!"

"Thanks! And I loved yours" Who knew that two women, so different, could get along so soon? If I didn't stop them, we would never resolve my situation.

"Ok girls, you can exchange e-mails latter, but, right now, I really need your help on something, Mandy"

"Sorry, you were saying that Jefferson asked you out"

"He did? Oh my God Charlie, why didn't you say it sooner? What are you going to wear?" Seriously, it was almost like having two little sisters.

"We'll get to that later Ruby, but not I need your help to find his address" I spoke to Mandy, no a second later she had the information.

"Already?" Ruby and I were both speechless

"What? Just because I don't go out, doesn't mean I don't have skills" Ruby was more impressed than I was .I guess she was already planning something with that information.

"No one was thinking that, sweetheart. You're amazing, thank you" I guess she wasn't used to compliment because she started to blush.

"Stop that, now go and call him"

"What, now?" Suddenly, all my courage was gone. What should I say? Was he up already? Why do I feel like a little girl with her first crush?

"Yes" the y both said like it was the easiest thing in the universe. And it was, so why was I so nervous?

"Ok, don't mind me" I turn my back, because it seemed that neither of them would give the privacy I needed, and continued on their chat.

It rang once, twice .Maybe I just…

"_Hello"_

"Jefferson hi!" Why, oh why do I sound so eager to talk to him? _Because I am._

"_Good morning Charlie, is everything ok?"_

"Yes, of course .Listen I was just calling, to, to…"

"_Are our plans still on for tonight?" _He seemed eager than I was .Good.

"They are. I was just calling to tell you to pick me up at Granny's"

"_Why can't I pick you at your place?"_

"I kind of…don't live there anymore"

"_Oh_…"Pause_ "Is everything alright?"_

"Yeah, just needed a change of scenario .I'll.."

"_You'll tell me about it at dinner" _How did he knew I was going to say that? It was almost like a déjà vú, or something.

"I will. See you later, Jefferson"

"_Looking forward to it, Charlie"_

I didn't realize that the chatter was gone, replace with two **very **interested girls on my conversation.

"You have that look on your face" Mandy said, looking like a love expertise.

"What look? I don't have any look" It was best for me to step away from these two .My job interview was almost at time.

"Yes you do .And you're blushing"

"Oh my, I've never seen you blush before, it's so cute!"

"really girls ,I have to go now" I was more than blushing when I reached the doors and they burst out of laughing at my awkwardness .It was their fault for making me so nervous!

"And don't think we won't pick your outfit for tonight, missy!" I heard Ruby shout when she comfortably sat to talk to Mandy.

_Oh dear…_

* * *

><p>"I know our salary isn't that much at the moment but…"<p>

"It's perfect Mother Superior" I shouldn't interrupt anyone, especially when that someone is the person that you ant to be hired to work for. But I was so excited! And I think that was evident on my face, because she smiled.

"Right, well, I think it's all settle then Mrs. Liddell .You start next Monday" She shook my hands and I couldn't hide my happiness.

"Oh, thank you, thank you so much Mother Superior, you won't regret, I promise you" even tough I was taller than her, she still passed that…well, superior image to me.

"I can see that, now why don't I show you around the place?" we walked side by side, and she showed me all the classrooms and the rest of the school. In the end of the hallway was the library, where I would be reading stories for the children. It truly was an amazing place.

"This is so wonderful" I remember my days as I student, but this? It was like walking on a different location .Funny how memories from your youth can make you think different.

"It is. Oh, I almost forgot .You have to sign some papers before you go .Silly me, I'll go get them" I was left alone with the books and couldn't help but to smile. The sound of the children laughing, the smell of old boys…and they even have a little space for tea so the teachers can sit and read? Get out of here!

I got closer to the comfy red chair and I could see that someone forgot to put a book back on the shelf. To my surprise it was a copy of_ Alice in Wonderland_. How curious!

"Imagine that!" I said to one, and, to my surprise, Henry and Paige were sitting on the floor, reading _Alice Through the Looking-Glass._

"Hey now, shouldn't you two be at lunch?" It seems that I caught them doing something illegal, because Henry was so pale of frightened and Paige almost dropped her tea. Kids.

"Charlie! Don't scare us like that!" It was so cute seeing them nervous this way.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" I sat on the floor with them, taking the book from Henry's hand .It was a good book, but not my favorite.

_Too many errors on this tale._

"What's wrong, Charlie? Don't you like this story?" Henry asked me with a know-it-all smile .I got to give it to the kid, he sure is persistent.

"It's not that, Henry .I just think that there's more to the story than what's written" Why do I bother arguing this? It's just a silly tale.

"Are you sure? Cause you could tell us some of your perspective" Of course, they didn't know yet!

"Well, let's just say that you'll be seeing lot of me around here" I winked, just as Mary Margaret came in.

"There you two are! Come on, time for class" Both of them said goodbyes, running happily after I gave them the news.

"So, how did it go?" You couldn't not smile around Mary's presence. There's something about her that makes us instantly happy.

"I got it!" I exclaimed happily, hugging my friend "And I have you to thank Mary Margaret, if it wasn't for your advice, I'd never have the guts to do what I just did" And I meant it every word I said.

"Come on now, Charlie, all I did was give you a little suggestion .You did that all on your own. I'm proud of you" I hugged my friend when Mother Superior came in.

"Aw, Mary Margaret, I see that you've met your new assistant"

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooooooo, we're coming closer to THE DATE! What do you think it'll happen? Review and I'll let you know a secret ;)<strong>


	10. Please Remember Me

**I'd like to thank all the amazing people who read my story: Singer of Water, TheWickedHeart, LadyMaluHolmes, kykyxstandler, Zerousy, SocietyMember, Jazz, electrogirl88, Mrs. Becker, Madhattergirl98, Erudessa-gabrielle and FullMoonPhoenixShadow. This final chapter is dedicated to all of you!**

**I don't have a beta, so in advance, my apologies for any mistake.**

* * *

><p>Please Remember Me<p>

I wasn't expecting to feel this nervous .Between the Constant excitement of Ruby and Maddie and the fact that I still needed to find my own place to live ,plus the paperwork I have to sign before I start my new job ,now I have to get ready for my date.

_How do I do that? It's been ages since I gone out!_

Maybe I'm overacting. The Jefferson I've met was rich, indeed, but a very simple man. Plus, there was something else about him, something…familiar that gave me a funny feeling in my stomach every time I think about him.

"Are you ok Charlie?" Oh goodness! How rude was I being with my friend?

"I'm so sorry Mary Margaret .I totally spaced for a second" But the smile on her face made me blush. Did she know what was I thinking?

"It's ok. Penny for your thoughts?" We stopped in the cafeteria after she presented me the tour of the classrooms, and I loved it .I couldn't wait to start.

"You'll probably think I'm being childish but…"I know I barely knew the pixie woman, but somehow, something was telling me that it was ok to trust her. "I have a date tonight, and I'm really looking forward to it" Her smile grew larger as she took my hands.

"that's great, Charlie! I'm so happy for you" I thought that her happiness would make me calmer, but her next chapter put me on my nervous mode again "Do you know what you're going to wear?"

_Oh dear_

* * *

><p>I know that Ruby, Maddie, Mary and, believe it or not, even Granny will be mad at me for doing this, but I thought that this was a moment of my own, to be left alone and decide things for myself.<p>

Well, and Jefferson.

I haven't spoken to him since he called me. So, I can't tell if he's being vague like every other man for trying to be "cool", or he's just doing something else and not thinking about our date. Maybe I'm over thinking, but I really do want everything goes well tonight.

Why? I mean, I barely know him, and I was never really luck on the date department, so what makes this time so different?

Still, wouldn't hurt to go out and buy something nice to wear.

Which is how I ended up walking to Ashley's stepsisters clothing shop, searching for a dress.

Technically, I don't know how this shop is still open because, well, it's not known for the warm welcome to costumers.

"What do you want?" Anya, one of the owners, a very thin, and with a semi pointy nose, not so kindly asked me.

"Hi…I'm, looking for a dress" She gave me awful mean look; going form my hair to my shoes.

"I see…I don't think you have the money to buy any our clothes, but…we don't dispense any potential costumer. Fell free to look around and let me know if you need anything" And she marched away .If I wasn't feeling self conscious about my appearance before, I was now.

"Umm…thank you?" But I realized I was alone in the aisle of clothing. Shopping was never my strong point, but it helped to know that I did want something simple and elegant. Maybe blue, something like…

_That_! It was a simple, dark blue, knee length dress .One of the most beautiful I've ever seen! This one will do very nice. I can also we…

"Hi Charlie!" I almost died of frighten; that's how concentrate I was. I didn't even notice Paige enter the shop with her mother.

"Hi Paige! Looking for a dress to your mom?" I waved at the older woman as she disappeared in the racking of jeans as the other owner practically ran towards her. I guess she looked to have more money than me.

"It's for my dad. he's getting too fat and is ashamed to buy new clothes .he thinks people will look straight at the tag of the size" poor man, my brother in law has the same paranoia. Men.

"And what are you doing here?" I blushed, seeing her look at the dress that I was holding, when her smile became larger.

"Buying a new dress .I see. May I ask what is the occasion?" For a kid of her age, Paige sure is smart. Her parents taught her very well.

"Well, Paige…you see…I…"Why was I embarrassed for telling her something like that? I was the grown up of the satiation! Although, her laughter said otherwise.

"Do you remember my friend Jefferson? The one you met the other day at the tea shop?" She nodded and I continued "Well, he…asked me to have dinner with him tonight, and I said yes" She suddenly started to clap and jump up and down .her enthusiasm was contagious.

"You have a date Charlie!" The sisters cast an angry look at us; it was obvious they didn't like children, or laughter, or any expression of happiness, on their shop.

"Yes, I am. And I'm going to buy thi…"but my happiness died down when I saw how much it cost. And it was way more than I could afford.

"Charlie, what's wrong?" Sadly, my disappointment was evident in my features as I put the dress back on the hanger.

"Nothing, sweetie. I just didn't decide which dress to buy. That's all" I fondled her hair, when her mother came to say they were leaving .I took this opportunity to go as well. It seemed that she was better treated over the fact that she actually bought something. As for myself…I'll just have to find something from my suitcase.

Still, I couldn't help over the feeling that I was being watched the entire time.

* * *

><p>I was still happy for my date tonight, but being reminded of my limitations were never something that could put me in a good mood. And the way the sisters looked at me, was worse than anything they could have said to me.<p>

Why did Jefferson want to go out with me? He was one of the richest men in the town and could have anything he wanted .Why me?

"Hey! You look…not very happy" Ruby greeted me as she finished serving Leroy.

"I'm fine Ruby, just have a lot in my mind right now" She winked and playfully punched my arm.

"Oh, I know" She giggled a little before Granny step closer. She wasn't a fan of her granddaughter's behavior during working hours. Or any other hour after that.

"Come along girl. Can't you see that Charlie needs to get ready for later?" Wow, even Granny knew about it. One of the disadvantages of living in a small town. "You on upstairs honey, and open that package I left in your bed"

_Package_?

Just like Granny said, there it was .in my bed, a violet package, with a dark purple ribbon. And when I opened, to my surprise, there it was.

_The same blue dress._

_Who could have got me this?_

* * *

><p>I had no possible explanation for the dress. The only thing that came to mind was that maybe, just maybe, my parents decided that I wasn't ungrateful child they claimed me, and decided that this was a Tolkien of their effort to try to communicate.<p>

This was what I was thinking when I walked the stairs to wait for Jefferson.

"Oh my!" Granny was the first to notice me. There weren't lots of people present, so I wasn't feeling as nervous as I would be if there was a large crowd.

"You look so beautiful Charlie!" Ruby insisted on taking a picture of me, but I was thinking that was enough for me. I already practically walked on the runway for Maddie while we were on Skype, and I didn't need to sweat much more.

"Alright, I'm going to wait outside now, and you two will stay here .Ok?" I was already halfway towards the door.

"Absolutely not, missy .You will stay here with us and wait your date arrives" I know that, even with them not being my relatives, Granny and Ruby still cared for me. Granny's smiles was enough to silent me.

Besides, I didn't have to stay much longer, because as soon as she said it, Jefferson came in.

"Good evening my lady" My God, can he be any more handsome? "Granny, Ruby" Even they were blushing! I didn't even want to think on how I was looking right now.

"You are perfect" He took my hands and gave me a chaste kiss on my cheeks. Just that, a simple kiss, and my skin felt it was burning up .I almost didn't noticed the girlish giggling coming from the two as we head outside. It was funny how he said _you are perfect_ instead of _you look perfect_. Maybe I was hearing things, because, in my experience, no man tells you that on the first date.

"You two have fun" we caught Ruby's giggling before closing the door. Seriously, could grandmother and granddaughter act more childish?

* * *

><p>"Can I ask where are we going?" The ride was comfortably quiet. As we passed the main places of the town, my anxiety grew as we passed all the fancy restaurants the town had. It's not that I was a cavewoman that didn't know how to behave in society, but I never felt comfortable with all those people watching, and if you took the wrong fork, you'd b the main gossip on the next day.<p>

"Somewhere very special" That's all he said. Apparently, every since he took my hands at Granny's, his smile was permanent. And it really fitted him, may I add.

"Thank you for tonight" I squeezed his hand carefully, as the other was on the wheel. Everything felt so stupendous, and we didn't even get out of the car.

But it wasn't where we were going, or what we were going to see or do. It was the company. There was something about Jefferson that made my heart beat so fast, and at the same time my mind was at ease.

Little did I know that my smile was matching his.

* * *

><p>"Watch your step" Jefferson insisted me to be wearing a blindfold. He said it was a surprise and didn't want me to see it before it was time. Like the gentleman that he is, he helped me to get out of the car, and guided towards the place. The entire time that he was helping me, our bodies so close, and I could feel his breathing on my neck. Would it be that bad to keep with my eyes closed?<p>

I couldn't see a thing, but I could smell just fine; which was a surprise to me when I was surrounded by so many flowers scents at once.

"Where are we?" he just laughed and kissed me on the cheek.

"You'll see" The familiarity with each and every one of his touches wasn't so strange to me anymore .I was surprised by how I was earning to even get the lightest of contact with his skin.

When I finally saw the scene in front of me, I was speechless.

"Do you like it?" Rows and rows of dozens of flowers, all pointing to a beautiful white and light blue gazebo filled with daisies, lilacs and roses .It was like it was out of a fairy tale.

"I loved it .But where…?"I turned around to see that in fact we didn't drive that far; in fact we were at Jefferson's garden .A place that I didn't see before .It was absolutely breathtaking.

"I didn't know you had a place such as this in your house" I just didn't think that Jefferson would strike as the flower type of guy .He seemed more like a practical ,overly rich person. But this…it's just too much for words.

"I didn't .Not until recently, I mean" He guided towards the gazebo, where a round table was set and a little cart, with what I'm thinking was our dinner, was.

"I just made it" What? He couldn't have built this so fast .It wasn't even a week before we last saw and now, with all the patience in the world, he's telling me that he built this little piece of dream?

"But, how?" I took one of the white roses and sniffed .The scent really was intoxicating. "Why?"

"For you" I turned around and saw that he was holding a bouquet with all my favorite flowers .In fact, the whole place was filled with them .How did he know?

"Thank you" This whole thing seemed so surreal, that I couldn't help but not to linger when I kissed his cheek .His whole face exploded with happiness.

"Shall we eat?" He pulled my chair as the atmosphere was filled with the delicious smell of his cooking.

"This sounds amazing. Who made it?" His pretended hurt face was hilarious.

"I made it! Believe it or not, I'm a great chef!" His playful expression was even cuter than his pout.

"And very humble as well" I winked .I wasn't expecting to be that easy for a conversation to flow between us. It was light and normal, like we've known each other for longer than we thought.

"I can't believe Im here with you" The words were out before I could stop myself. Maybe it was the wine. "I'm not very good on dates, that's what I meant" I could see a smile forming on his lips as he set the glass on the table.

"Well, I can't think on anything that you're not good at" The way he said it, with such certainty, it made my heart to beat faster.

"How can you be so sure?" There was one thing that was nagging me about Jefferson, and now it was the time to ask. "Can I ask you something?" His piercing stare on me used to make me uneasy, but now, I was getting more and more used to it. Flattered even. The way he looked at me; I've never been looked at that way before.

"Of course" It was as if he was expecting this.

"Why do you seem so sad?" His smile started to diminish, but I was quick and took his hand. The thought of him sad upset me, and I didn't want to see him like that.

"It's not always ,but sometimes when you…look at me…and you don't know that I'm looking back at you .It just breaks me heart" When I saw a single tear fell from his eye I stood up and rush to his side to swept away .I didn't want to see him that way.

My fingers traced longer than expected on his cheek and stopped on his chin when I made him look at me .I didn't want to see him so sad over something this silly.

"Please don't .If you cry than I'll cry" I don't know why I said it ,but it was true .For a second, something as recognition passed on his features, before eh stood up ,taking my hands in his.

"I'm alright. Nothing to worry about." He then stroked my cheek as I closed my eyes. "I just have one thing to say" I was expecting that he would tell me to go home, or something. He didn't.

"Would you like to dance?" A soft melody, as by magic, started to play from the speakers that were on the ground .It was soothing and enchanting.

"I'm not a very good dancer" I couldn't tear my eyes of him. His eyes, the adoration in them ,his skin vibrating with warmth ,making me impossible not to touch him .And his lips…

"I'll lead you then" In one swift movement, he swoop me in his arms and the place was filled with laughter as the song progressed.

"_I could stay here forever" _I don't know who said it first, and I couldn't care less. Being with Jefferson, in his arms, it was as if we were the only two people in the world, and nothing else matters.

He was so warm! It was so intoxicating to be around him and not…touch him .It was as if my fingers had life of it's own when I started to trace the lines on his face: the tips of his ears, the outline of his gorgeous eyes that were shut by my touch, his perfectly sculptured chin, and his mouth…

"_Sorry I…"_

"_It's ok…"_

The little left of logical thinking escaped me as his mouth got closer to mine. Even in my wildest dreams I could think on a moment that could compare such as this.

"_Jefferson, I…"_When his lips touched mine, I couldn't hold back, I grabbed his hair with my hand when the other pulled him close to me. I never felt so alive, and…

"_JEFFERSON!" Two small children were running towards a rabbit hole, when the boy fell._

"_I love you so much" The first time the teenager Jefferson told that to a young Alice_

"_Will you marry me?" How could she forget that day, when they were both so dirty of running, and yet, none could be happier than now._

"_Grace, what a perfect name" after they found out they were having a girl, the unceasing struggle to find out their daughters name_

"_You have to take her out of here! NOW!" The guards of The Queen of Hearts were coming, and Alice needed to keep her family safe_

"_Don't forget me" Alice's last words to his husband_

"_I'll find you .I promise" Jefferson's last words to her wife_

"Jefferson?" I remember! God, I remember everything! "My love, I…"Words couldn't be formed as I throw myself at my husband's arms and let the joy come over me.

"Alice?" It's been so long "Is that really you?" Tears were running free from his handsome face and mine as well.

"Does a raven look like a writing desk?" Our happiness was cut short when I felt something twitching on my back .Pain, a **lot of pain.**

"Alice? ALICE!" And then it all went black.

* * *

><p>I could barely keep my eyes open. There was so much pain<p>

"_I need to get in there .I'M HER HUSBAND!"_

"_Sir, you need to calm do…"_

I felt hands touching my arms and backs, and they weren't my husband's.

"_There's too much blood, we need to move her"_

"_How do her scars reopened like that?_

The Queen of Hearts, she did that to me.

"_I'm her mother; you can't tell me I can't see my daughter!"_

"_And I'm her husband, and I know that what my Alice needs now is not you!"_

"_What is this man talking about? Securi…"_

She said that ,someday ,if I ever saw my family again ,I'd felt a million of times ,all the pain she made me go trough while I was prisoner.

"_What is happening outside, doctor?"_

"_I don't know, seems like purple smoke"_

I didn't see it, but I felt it, engulfing me, and everyone around.

**Magic**.

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I was out ,not that it mattered ,but when I finally opened my eyes, and saw the havoc of people around me ,I had only one thing in my mind.<p>

Grace and Jefferson.

"Ma'am, you're still in no conditions to wake up" A nurse, tried to stop me, and she really was trying to do her job .But I couldn't let something so small as physical pain stop me from going after my family. We've been apart for too long

"I have to go out, now!" How would my baby look like now? Would she have my eyes or her fathers? Would she be curious about the world, like us?

Would she ever forgive me for leaving her?

"Ma'am ,I…"Like I said, I understand her position ,but my will was stronger ,so no one noticed when I absently ,while no one watching, helped the nurse to pass out.

_I need to go find my family._

I don't care if I have to search this whole town to find them, but I will…

I didn't need to look very far, because on the main room of the hospital, Jefferson, along with my parents and sister, were waiting for me.

"Alice!" He came rushing towards me, and when his lips found mine, I felt the same desperation that I was feeling.

"Jefferson, we need to go! We need to find her!" I was so hysterical that I failed to notice that my husband was trying to tell me something.

"Where's my Gracie, Jefferson? WHERE IS SHE?"I practically shoved him as I started to walk to the entrance when a little girl with two braids, step aside behind my sister.

"Mamma?!"

It was Paige. All this time, I've been near my own child, and never knew.

"MAMMA!" She ran straight towards us and nearly knocked me down, if I didn't hugged her with my strength. The hug that I've always dreamed on giving my daughter.

"You found me, my Gracie" tears of joy were running on my cheeks, the same with Jefferson. She looks so much like him, and a bit like me as well.

"We found you mamma. I knew we would"

I was reunited with my family. And I'd never let anyone or anything tear us apart ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for going with me on this journey .I wish you all a happy 2014!<strong>


End file.
